New Allies, Old Enemies
by Knight of the New Moon
Summary: When the Titans are over powered by Dakota's biggest criminals, it's time to call in Dakota's greatest heroes, Static and Gear. THe current title, is tentative, and will probably be changed.
1. Prologue

Copyright Notice:  
We do not own Static Shock or the Teen Titans. We are only writing this because we are fans of the series in question, and we have no intention of making any profit off of this story. However, though we do not own the characters or locations, we do own this story.

Static Shock and all related characters and locations are © 2000 - 2004 to Time-Warner, D.C. Comics, et. al  
Teen Titans (the animated series) and all related characters and locations are © 2001 - 2005 Time-Warner, DC Comics, et. al

This story is a collaborative effort.

Prologue

It is best to start any story with a little background. A few years ago in Dakota, a chemical explosion, known as the Big Bang, took place at the docks in the middle of a gang war. Most of the Meta-Humans produced by this gas were not so much evil, as just plain bad. However the gas did turn out two of Dakota's greatest super heroes, Static and Gear. Approximately half a year before this ago, an antidote for Big Bang gas was released into the air over Dakota, and many of the Bang Babies lost their powers. However two Bang Babies, Ebon and Hot-Streak, stole more of the Big Bang gas and set off another Big Bang on a boat in Dakota Harbor. Many Bang Babies regained their powers from this second explosion, including Static and Gear, but Ebon and Hot-Streak were fused together,turned into a giant blob monster, they were defeated by Static and Gear... supposedly.  
Ivan Evans, aka Ebon, was a gang leader before the Bang and became the leader of the Meta-Breed after the Bang. The closest thing to evil of all the Bang Babies, he believed that Meta-Humans were better than regular people in every way. He was thwarted by Static on many occasions. At one point Ebon went back in time in an attempt to create a bigger Big Bang, which would turn the entire city into Meta-Humans. He was beaten by Static, Gear, and Time-zone.  
Francis Stone, a.k.a. Hot-Streak, was another gang leader before the Bang. He frequently bullied Virgil Hawkins (Static) before the Big Bang. After the Bang he attempted to kill Virgil. He is not really evil, just a super powered criminal. He worked mostly on his own and was known for his temper, and was a member of the Metamen. When Joker was in Dakota, Hot-Streak had also worked with him.

This is just perfect Ebon. How are we going to separate? Hot-Streak asked. They were sitting in a dark room, in an abandoned building.  
Listen here hothead, arguing isn't going to help us get separated any faster. We need to stay cool and think this through. Ebon said, getting more agitated every second he was connected to this fool.  
A voice came out of nowhere, I may be able to help you. If you are willing to work for me.  
Ebon and Hot-Streak searched the room and could see nothing, Who are you? they said. They saw a dark figure come forward from right in front of them.  
You may call me Slade.  
Who's Slade?they thought.

A good question asked by two not so good people. Slade was an enemy of the Teen Titans. Slade was a madman bent on nothing more than becoming more powerful by any means necessary. He first took an interest in the Teen Titans, namely their leader, Robin, several years ago, and hired a trio of mercenary villains from H.I.V.E. to deliver a message. And the message was received. Robin, after defeating the mercenaries, had asked the exact same question.  
Slade had toyed with the Titans for a time before revealing his intentions. Under the mask of using a Chroniton Bomb to freeze time in Jump City, he infected Robin's teammates with nano-probes and delivered his ultimatum -- that Robin would become his apprentice and carry on his legacy of evil, or the other Titans would die. Slade always got what he wanted, but this time he didn't keep it, Robin was able to outsmart him. After a time as Slade's apprentice, Robin broke free by infecting himself with the nano-probes.  
Slade had not given up, but he had ceases his pursuit of Robin for a time. A new opportunity arose, a young girl named Terra who was befriended by the Titans. But he had his eye on her before she met them -- he wanted to use her power, and make her his new apprentice. And he did, because Slade always got what he wanted. But again he'd lost his apprentice, because the Titans had been able to get her to turn on him. She had killed him, but she herself had been petrified in the act.  
Then he'd been dead. But no more. Over the last year he had been serving a supernatural entity called Trigon as a skeletal messenger and servant, with the promise of his body being restored to him. He had trusted Trigon, up until the last moments. When he confronted Trigon about holding up his promise, he was barely saved by a magical ring. After recovering, he made a pact with Robin -- he would help him find Raven, but he always had his own agenda. He was going deep into the underworld abyss that Trigon had emerged from in order to reclaim his body. With that done, he even helped the Titans defeat Trigon.  
But now they were enemies again, and Slade was scheming. He wasn't hiding from the Titans, he was avoiding them for the time being. What he wanted would require him to enlist some other aid, to keep himself off the Titan's radar for just a little while longer. Slade would always get what he wanted. That was simply the way he worked. And right now, he wanted these two to get him what he would need, in order to get what he wanted.  
Slade was scheming and manipulative, and his choices are always calculated. Even though there was a risk in obtaining the technology to split these two smalltime criminals from each other, their benefits to him had outweighed the chances of getting caught taking it. He couldn't risk stealing what he needed himself -- not when it was right in the Titans' territory. If he were to steal these himself, they'd start figuring out what he was trying to do. And that would only lead to trouble.

Time-zone a.k.a. Nina Crocker: Was a Bang Baby with the power to control the time-stream, and move herself and others through time. When Static used her powers in an attempt to go back in time to keep his mother from dying, Ebon came along at the last minute. In this time period Ebon attempted to create the new Big Bang. After almost having her powers used for evil, Nina used them one last time, to keep herself from getting the powers in the first place.

Raven was gone, because she had been used as the portal to summon Trigon to the mortal world. She was supposedly destroyed in this process, however there she was still alive deep in the underworld, and she was needed to beat Trigon.


	2. New Allies, Old Enemies Part 1

Teen Titans  
Episode One: New Allies, Old Enemies - Part One__

It was a normal day at Titans Tower. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing video games, Starfire was making strange food dishes from her home world of Tamaran, Raven was meditating, and Robin was training so he would be ready when Slade returned.  
The Titans were just about to sit down to a nice pizza dinner, when the alarm went off and the Tower began flashing red. All the Titans looked to the monitor.  
Trouble downtown. All right Titans move out! Robin yelled, all the Titans rushed to the T-Car and headed to the scene.

Ebon and Hot-Streak were standing in the middle of an Alva Industries warehouse, boxes strewn everywhere, some broken, and the bodies of many security gaurds lying unconcious. They were about to escape when the Titans showed up.  
All right whoever you are, you have 10 seconds to drop the loot or we'll make you drop it. Robin said, spinning his staff.  
Man, why does everybody gotta be a hero nowadays? Ebon said as he turned around.  
I don't know Ebon. And frankly, I don't care. Let's just get rid of them and get back to the boss. Hot-Streak said as flames engulfed his body, while Ebon muttered something under his breath.  
TITANS GO! Robin yelled as the team moved into battle.  
Let's go Hot-streak. The Ebon said as he sunk into a dark pool underneath him.  
With pleasure. Hot-Streak said as he ran towards the Titans. Robin ran forward and swung his staff to hit Hot-Streak. Just as the blow was about to connect Ebon appeared and grabbed the staff.  
Didn't anyone ever tell you not to attack an unarmed man? Ebon said as he punched Robin in the face and across the roof.  
You don't have to tell me twice. Robin said as he ran towards Ebon and gave him a spin kick to the face. Cyborg ran towards Ebon and shot of his sonic cannon, but Ebon quickly moved to the side and struck Cyborg with his stretching fist. Beast Boy transformed into a gorilla and charged at Hot-Streak, but was promptly hit with two fireballs that set his fur ablaze. He changed into a tortoise and drew into his shell, putting out the fire, and fell unconscious.  
Starfire flew at Hot-Streak full speed and blasted him with star bolts.  
Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Raven called as she moved a water pipeline and aimed it at Hot-Streak. He was blasted into the wall and was rendered powerless.  
One down, one to go. Robin said as he ran towards Ebon again.  
Ha. That hotheaded fool is nothing compared to me. Ebon said as he turned around and knocked Robin into a wall. Starfire blasted Ebon from behind with her eye beams and knocked Ebon forward. Ebon turned around and swing his arms straight into Starfire knocking her into the Raven, and then both of them into a wall.  
That was a little too easy. Ebon said as he moved over to Hot-Streak and the items they came to steal.  
Did you forget about me? Cyborg yelled as he ran towards Ebon and shot his sonic cannon again.  
Nope. I was just waiting for you. Ebon said as he opened a dimensional portal and took Cyborg's blast into it. He opened another portal behind Cyborg and the sonic blast came back out striking his back. Ebon then continued over to Hot-Streak.  
Robin watched as they both disappeared. He banged his fist against the ground and got up weakly.

Back at Titans Tower they were recovering after their battle with Ebon and Hot-Streak.  
It was then that Robin remembered seeing Joker in Dakota back when he worked with Batman. He remembered Static. Team, I think we need some back-up to deal with these two. And I know just who to get.

At Dakota Bank, the door has been ripped right off the vault. The Ruff Pack was about to flee the scene when Static and Gear showed up.  
So you think you can beat us, Static? We're stronger and smarter than the last time you fought us! Kangorr said as he bounded towards Static and Gear with big bags of cash in his hands. Hyde and Ferret weren't far behind.  
You're stronger and smarter every time we fight you. That doesn't mean you aren't still an idiot. Static said, as he used his electromagnetic powers to take the bags out of Kangorr's hands, You won't be needing this in prison anyway.  
That's it Static. You're going down! Hyde said as he rushed towards the floating hero. Being so big, Static easily dodged his attack.  
Now, now big man. Hasn't anyone ever told you not to attack out of anger? Gear said as he threw a Zap Cap at Hyde. The restraints on these were designed especially to deal with super human strength, meaning Hyde couldn't break out.  
Ferret ran off through the back door, followed closely by Gear.  
Well, Big Foot, looks like it's just you and me. Static said as he flew full speed at Kangorr. Kangorr jumped at Static and kicked him square in the chest, knocking him off his flying disc. Kangorr jumped over to Static and put foot on Static's neck.  
Any last words Static? Kangorr said as he put more pressure on Static's neck.  
Yeah. Try putting some Odor Eaters in these boots. Static said. Kangorr started crushing Static's neck as he was hit with three exploding discs. Kangorr looked to where the discs came from. It was Robin on his R-Cycle.  
Keep your giant feet to yourself! Robin yelled as he jumped off his bike and took out his staff, Didn't anyone ever tell you not to hit a man when he's down.  
Fine I'll take you first little man. Kangorr said as he jumped over to Robin. Robin threw a bird-a-rang at Kangorr's legs.  
Nice try. But you are no match for a Titan. Static are you all right?  
Static got up and slowly walked over to Robin, rubbing his neck, You got here just in time. But, what are you doing in Dakota?  
It's good to see you again. And I am here on business from the Titans. We need your help, two crooks from Dakota have showed up in Jump City, and we need your help to stop them. Robin said.  
Gear showed up, dragging Ferret behind him, This guy is just too easy to beat. Gear said, he then noticed Robin and ran over, Robin? What are you doing here?  
Robin got an aggravated look on his face not wanting to explain again, Listen, let's go somewhere a little more private so we can discuss this.  
Well, our HQ is an abandoned gas station. I guess we could head there. Static said. He recovered his flying disc and hopped on, I'll lead the way Robin. Oh and by the way, fan boy over there is my partner, Gear.All right you two we have some important business to discuss. Robin said sitting down, Two of your enemies have showed up in Jump City. They call themselves Hot-Streak and Ebon.  
Static and Gear were both surprised to hear this. Static spoke first, How is that possible? We got rid of those two months ago. Plus, when we beat them they were a giant blob monster.  
Well, somehow they separated. And you two know how to fight them better than we could. So the two of you need to come to Jump City and help us out. Robin said. Static was deep in thought, whereas Gear was raring to go.  
Robin, we'll go. But I gotta talk to my pops first. Static said, because as much as he wanted to go, he couldn't just leave his dad without letting him know what was going on.

_ To Be Continued  
_  
Authors' Notes

Knight - As you may have noticed, Gear has no aversions to leaving without telling his parents. This is because Richie Foley (Gear), no longer lives with his parents. He left because he got fed up with his fathers racist attitude and now lives underneath the abandoned gas station.

Kharon - You may also have noticed that Ebon and Hot-Streak, though working for Slade, show no signs of being any different from during the Static cartoon-verse. This is because they're only being used by Slade, albeit a bit more closely, like the H.I.V.E. students in the first episode of Teen Titans, Final Exam. Our plans do involve more Bang Babies, and we'll address their powers returning in a later chapters authors' notes.

Knight - This story is AU, and takes place after season 4 of Teen Titans, and before season 5.


End file.
